Verstoten: exclusieve scènes
Dag allemaal! Welkom bij deze fanfictie, waarin ik een aantal scènes beschrijf die ik graag in Verstoten had gezien, maar omdat het verhaal als een flashback van Adriaan wordt verteld, kon ik deze scènes er jammer genoeg niet bij plaatsen. Het betreft hier een aantal korte verhalen, bekeken vanuit het standpunt van verschillende nevenpersonages. Scène 1 Onrustig schuifel ik heen en weer op mijn stoel, kijkend over de zonovergoten weide voor me. Het is warm hierbuiten, maar tegelijkertijd voel ik de rillingen over mijn rug lopen. In mijn hand houd ik het propje papier dat mijn broers laatste brief aan mij was. Ik huiver als ik terugdenk aan de laatste woorden die Adriaan in die brief heeft geschreven. Ik zal je nooit meer proberen te benaderen. ''Een traan ontsnapt mij. Adriaan, hoe stom had je kunnen zijn? Hoe stom was je om in dat ellendige New York bij Jack te blijven in plaats van met mij mee te gaan? Ik heb nu een eigen boerderij, hier in Amerika, terwijl mijn bloedeigen broer gevlucht is naar God weet waar. Maar ik ben ook stom geweest. Had ik maar gereageerd op de brieven die hij me stuurde. Ik heb ze stuk voor stuk genegeerd, verscheurd en in de open haard gesmeten. Met een flikker wilde ik niks te maken hebben, tweelingbroer of niet... En nu is hij weg. Ik neem aan dat hij terug naar Antwerpen is gegaan. Hij is daar nu vast helemaal alleen. Als ik op zijn brieven had geantwoord, had hij zich misschien veilig genoeg gevoeld om naar mij toe te komen. Dan waren we terug bij elkaar. We hebben het elkaar beloofd toen we amper acht waren. Als ik mij niet vergis ergens aan de rand van het korenveld, toen we daar verstoppertje speelden. En nu hebben we allebei die belofte verbroken. Een zachte stem klinkt achter me. 'Je ziet er zo droevig uit?' Het is mijn verloofde. We wonen nog niet heel lang samen, maar we hebben het goed hier. Het enige minpunt is dat ze maar blijft sukkelen in het Nederlands leren. Maar ze komt er wel. 'Het is je broer, toch?' vraagt ze. Ik knik. 'Hij is weg', mompel ik zacht. 'Weg naar God weet waar. Had ik maar op zijn brieven gereageerd, in plaats van...' Mijn stem sterft weg, ik weet niet wat te zeggen. 'O, het is allemaal mijn schuld', stoot ik uiteindelijk uit. 'Het is jouw schuld niet', fluistert ze zachtjes. 'Trouwens, wie zegt dat hij het nu slecht heeft? Misschien is alles nu wel beter met hem gesteld.' Dat weet ik nog zo net niet. Adriaan is niet bepaald iemand die er echt voor gaat als hij iets wil. Ik schud alleen maar het hoofd. 'Kom', zegt ze kordaat. 'Ik heb net thee gezet. Nu je al je werk achter de rug hebt, is het hoog tijd voor wat ontspanning.' Ik zie wel hoe ze probeert mijn gedachten af te leiden, maar ik ben er dankbaar voor. In de woonkamer vind ik het knus. Ik heb alles gedaan om het hier zo Belgisch mogelijk te laten lijken, en dat is toch best aardig gelukt. Het doet me denken aan mijn ouderlijk huis. Mijn ouderlijk huis... Adriaan... Ik schud mijn hoofd, leg Adriaans brief op de kast en ga er eens goed voor zitten. Bij de thee zijn er zelfs een paar koekjes. En een stukje taart. Feestelijk. Dat heb ik in België niet vaak gehad. 'Heb je de nieuwe buurman al ontmoet?' vraagt mijn verloofde. Ik schud mijn hoofd. De nieuwe buurman, die weliswaar een eindje hiervandaan woont. Ik zou hem eens moeten gaan aanspreken. 'Ik heb hem deze ochtend een bezoekje gebracht toen jij de koeien molk. Weet je nog?' Ik knik, dat weet ik nog. 'Het was raar', gaat ze verder. 'Ik merkte dat hij niet helemaal op zijn gemak was hier. Toen ik hem ernaar vroeg zei hij dat hij ooit overvallen is geweest, in New York.' Ik luister maar half. Mijn gedachten blijven naar Adriaan afdwalen. Ik zal het mezelf nooit vergeven dat ik niet wat meer rekening met hem heb gehouden. Een flikker? Dan nog, hij is en blijft mijn broer. Maar ergens, diep binnenin mij, weet ik dat hij het geluk wel zal vinden. Daar aan de overkant van die onmetelijke oceaan. Waar dan ook, hij zal het wel vinden. Mijn toekomstige echtgenote heeft gelijk. Adriaan is een taaie, hij redt zich wel. Ik put zoveel kracht uit die gedachte dat ik in het gesprek meega en het knagende schuldgevoel even aan de kant kan zetten. ''Ik weet dat je me kunt horen, Adriaan. Je komt er wel, broer. Waar dan ook. '' Scène 2 Stijfjes loop ik door de straat, met JoAnne aan mijn arm. Normaal ben ik me bewust van alles om me heen. Van de mensen, de drukte... Zelfs de duiven die op de stoep hoppen ontgaan me bijna nooit. Maar nu voelt mijn hoofd mistig en ondoordringbaar. 'Jack?' fluistert JoAnne. 'Alles goed met je?' Ze klinkt bezorgd. Ik zucht eens diep. 'Ik vroeg me af hoe het geweest zou zijn mocht ik Adriaan niet bedrogen hebben', geef ik toe. Een traan vormt zich in haar oog. 'Ik mis hem ook', mompelt ze. Een tijdje zeggen we niets tegen elkaar. 'Vind je ook niet dat het hier meer ontspannen aanvoelt sinds de Pelluci's opgepakt zijn?' vraagt ze uiteindelijk. Ik ril bij de gedachte. Twee dagen waren het geweest. Twee dagen hadden Pelluci's mannen ons vastgehouden. Zonder eten of drinken. We zouden het niet overleefd hebben als de politie niet op tijd was binnengevallen. De geweerschoten klinken door mijn hoofd. Weer denk ik aan de dood van French, nog voordat we gegijzeld werden. 'French en Robert zijn dood, Alf heeft ons verlaten, en Adrian...' Ik slik, de woorden bleven in mijn keel steken. 'Adrian is weg.' Weer komt dat misselijkmakende gevoel van schuld opsteken. Ik doe geen poging het af te schudden. Ik heb het verdiend. JoAnne aait me zachtjes over mijn wang, en ik verstijf even. 'Wat heb ik nog om voor te leven?' kerm ik opeens. Ze kijkt me aan. Haar blik is droef, maar vastberaden. 'Denk nooit dat je niets hebt om voor te leven', zegt ze met klem. 'Adriaan is niet dood, dan hadden ze zijn lijk wel gevonden. Hij is vast ergens anders heen.' Ik snuif ongelovig. 'Om nooit meer terug te komen', maak ik bitter haar zin af. 'Als ik hem niet had bedrogen, was hij bij mij gebleven.' Ze schudt haar hoofd, maar ze zegt niets. We lopen verder tot we voorbij een café komen. Wat me meteen opvalt zijn de tafelkleedjes die in zwarte, gele en rode vierkantjes verdeeld zijn. De kleuren van België, het land waar Adriaan vandaan komt... Ik weet niet hoe het komt, maar iets in me maakt dat ik daarbinnen wil zijn. 'Laten we daar iets gaan drinken', mompel ik. JoAnne knikt en we lopen binnen. Er zijn best veel mensen binnen, maar het is er gezellig. 'Daar, aan de toog zijn er nog twee plaatsen vrij', wijst JoAnne. We gaan zitten en ik zucht diep. 'En, wat zal het zijn?' vraagt de barman. 'Twee watertjes, alstublieft', antwoordt JoAnne meteen. Ze kijkt me streng aan terwijl ze eraan toe voegt: 'Geen alcohol meer voor jou. Ik kan het risico niet lopen dat je jezelf strontzat drinkt.' Ik kijk haar kwaad aan, maar ik weet dat ze gelijk heeft. Gisteren heb ik in onze flat een halve fles wijn achterover geslagen. Niet zo'n goed idee, besef ik nu. De buren hebben zich beklaagd over het lawaai dat ik maakte. Net als ik mijn watertje krijg en het wil opdrinken, zegt JoAnne opeens: 'Van toeval gesproken!' Ik draai me vliegensvlug om, in de verwachting Adriaan net te zien binnenstappen. Meteen slaat mijn verwachting om in teleurstelling. Stomme idioot die ik ben! Adriaan komt niet meer terug... Maar JoAnne blijft opgewonden. 'Daar!' Nu zie ik het ook. Aan een klein, rond tafeltje in een hoekje van het café zie ik Francis zitten, en mijn mond valt open van verbazing. Hij is bijna niet meer te herkennen. Niet zozeer qua uiterlijk, maar wel qua houding. Hij lacht, ziet er vrolijk uit en maakt een zeer ontspannen indruk terwijl hij met een andere jongen zit te praten. Zijn ouders, die ik onderhand al zou moeten herkennen, zijn nergens te bespeuren. Zijn haar ligt mooi glad naar achteren, iets wat ik nog niet eerder bij hem zag. Ik verbaas me erover hoe kalm en ontspannen hij is, terwijl ik hem altijd al kende als teruggetrokken en stil. Op dat moment komt Francis overeind, werpt de jongen aan de tafel een haastig luchtkusje toe en baant zich een weg naar buiten. Onderweg kruisen onze blikken elkaar. Francis blijft staan en kijkt me even aan. De boosheid in zijn ogen is moeilijk te missen. Stijfjes knikt hij, voor hij weer verder loopt. 'Man!' zeg ik tegen JoAnne. 'Dat joch is nota bene vijftien jaar. Je had hem deze winter moeten zien. Zo stil. Zo stoïcijns! En moet je hem nu zien!' Ze grinnikt geamuseerd. 'Eigenlijk hebben we hem ook niet echt goed behandeld', vindt ze. Misschien moeten we hem wat meer gaan waarderen.' Ik haal mijn schouders op. 'Mij best. Maar wat dat tweede betreft: als we hem in ons groepje hadden toegelaten, had Pelluci ook achter hem aangezeten.' Ze mompelt instemmend. 'Ja, dat is ook waar.' Ik open de deur van ons flatje. Ergens hoop ik dat Adriaan daar nu binnen op mij wacht, net zoals ik altijd deed sinds zijn vertrek. En weer moet ik tot de conclusie komen dat hij er niet is. Ik heb zin om het uit te schreeuwen van verdriet. O, waarom moest het allemaal zo ver komen! Ik voel al een traan opwellen, wanneer JoAnne opeens op mijn schouder tikt. 'Kijk daar eens', zegt ze en ze wijst naar de grond. Een brief ligt vlak voor mijn voeten. De brievenbezorger moet hem onder de deur hebben geschoven. Op de enveloppe staat mijn naam geschreven, in een geschrift dat ik heel goed ken. Niemand schrijft mijn naam zo sierlijk. 'Adrian!' Mijn hart maakt een sprongetje terwijl ik de enveloppe opraap en openmaak. Ik kan maar aan één ding meer denken. ''Hij heeft me geschreven! Scène 3 De maan filtert slechts een klein beetje licht mijn kamer binnen. Een grote wolk schuift ervoor en ontneemt me het zicht op de maan volledig. Ik draai me op mijn rug, niet goed wetend hoe een comfortabele houding te vinden. Verscheidene keren werp ik een blik op de muur die tussen mijn kamer en die van Adriaan in staat. We slapen lang niet altijd bij elkaar. Gewoon omdat we daar niet altijd behoefte aan hebben. Soms is het gewoon prettiger om eens alleen te slapen. Na een zoveelste keer naar de muur gekeken te hebben, richt ik mijn blik weer op het raam, dat hoog in de muur zit. De maan is nog niet teruggekomen, de wolk is ervoor blijven hangen. Best jammer. Mijn mondhoeken krullen zich opeens om tot een lach als ik terugdenk aan een week geleden. Toen is Adriaan namelijk weer teruggekomen uit België. De tijd zonder hem was verschrikkelijk. Steeds was ik bang dat hij ervoor zou kiezen om bij zijn familie te blijven. Waarschijnlijk ten onrechte, maar toch... En nu zijn we terug samen. Mijn gemijmer wordt onderbroken als ik een stem in het deurgat naar mijn kamer hoor. 'Adriaan?' fluister ik zachtjes. 'Had je een nachtmerrie?' Toen het oorlog was heeft hij veel last gehad van nachtmerries, en zo nu en dan heeft hij ze nog. 'Nee', zegt hij deze keer. 'Ik kon gewoon niet slapen.' Zonder op antwoord te wachten kruipt hij bij mij in bed. In het donker is het niet makkelijk om hem te zien, maar ik kan hem voelen. De warmte van zijn lichaam komt in golven op me af. 'Adriaan', fluister ik terwijl ik met mijn hand door zijn haar ga. Hij lacht even. 'Ik dacht dat ik als een blok in slaap zou vallen, zeker na een werkdag als deze', zegt hij zachtjes. 'Zal ik je helpen moe te worden?' bied ik aan. Ik schuifel wat dichter naar hem toe en leg zijn hoofd zachtjes op mijn ribben, zodat hij mijn hart kan horen kloppen. Vervolgens streel ik hem zachtjes over zijn blote schouder. Ik heb dit wel vaker gedaan toen ik nog een jongen was, toen Ella niet altijd kon slapen. Zij had natuurlijk wel haar nachthemd aan. Geleidelijk aan voel ik hoe Adriaan zich ontspant en zijn ademhaling rustiger wordt. Uiteindelijk, wanneer mijn hand gloeit van de warmte van zijn schouder, buig ik me voorover en kus hem tussen zijn ogen. 'Slaap zacht.' Hij herhaalt mijn woorden, al zijn ze nauwelijks te horen. En zo vallen we allebei met een glimlach terug in slaap. Scène 4 Ik kan het nog steeds nauwelijks geloven wanneer ik langs het trottoir richting Central Park loop. Jack en JoAnne! Weken lang zijn ze spoorloos en opeens duiken ze weer op. Maar ik weet hoe dat komt. In de krant heb ik alles gelezen over hun gijzeling. Ze hebben me niet bepaald goed behandeld, maar dat neemt niet weg dat ik medelijden met ze heb. Al denk ik niet dat ik ooit zal kunnen vergeven dat ze me bewust ontweken en negeerden. Alsof ik dat niet doorhad! Maar het verleden is het verleden, het doet er nu niet meer toe. Eenmaal in het park aangekomen voel ik me al wat rustiger. Het is fijn om zo eens alleen rond te kunnen lopen. Het is trouwens maar sinds kort dat ik alleen op straat mag, en ik ben al vijftien. 'Hé Francis', klinkt opeens een stem. Meteen draai ik me om, en ik begin te lachen. Het is Horace. Hij is al een paar jaar ouder dan mij, maar we kunnen het uitstekend vinden. Vooral omdat hij, net als ik, voor de jongens is. Hij begeleidt me als een soort mentor, zeg maar. 'Ben je me achternagelopen?' vraag ik. Hij haalt zijn schouders op. 'Niet bepaald. Het ziet ernaar uit dat we gewoon op hetzelfde tijdstip hetzelfde plan hadden.' Hij wijst naar een leeg bankje en gebaart me te gaan zitten. Het voelt raar om te beseffen dat de mensen ons voorbij lopen zonder door te hebben dat we flikkers zijn. Maar dat is dan ook maar het beste. In het begin voelde ik me rot over mijn geaardheid, en nu soms nog steeds, maar ik heb het tenminste kunnen plaatsen. Dankzij Horace. Ik kijk hem even aan en zeg: 'Mijn brillantine is bijna opgebruikt. De volgende keer dat we afspreken, zal mijn haar vast minder netjes liggen.' Horace trekt een gezicht, tast in zijn zak en tovert een kant-en-klaar potje haargel tevoorschijn. 'Waarom heb je dat bij je wanneer je het toch niet gebruikt?' vraag ik verrast. Hij haalt zijn schouders op. 'Omdat jij het altijd gebruikt, misschien?' smaalt hij. 'Ik vind het gewoon fijn als mijn haar zo zit', smaal ik terug. We beginnen te lachen en slaan de armen om elkaar heen, zoals twee vrienden doen. Want hij is degene bij wie ik écht terecht kan. Extra informatie *In het boek 'Schaduwleven' overvallen Jack en de andere jongens een bediende van een hotel die de taak heeft geld naar de bank te brengen. Die persoon is de nieuwe buurman in de eerste scène. *In het boek 'Schaduwleven' is Francis veertien jaar. Ik veronderstel alleen maar dat hij in de tijd tot de tweede scène vijftien is geworden. *Horace in de vierde scène is een naamloos nevenpersonage uit de originele boeken, die nu als "mentor" optreedt voor jongens die net ontdekt hebben dat ze homo zijn, zo ook Francis. Categorie:Vederklauw Categorie:Verstoten Categorie:Voltooid